What You Waiting For?
"What You Waiting For?" by Gwen Stefani is featured on Just Dance 3. Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following: * Hot pink hair with yellow highlights. * A yellow dress with streaks of different colors on the edges. * During the chorus, her dress turns light blue and pink/purple. . . Background The background seems to be a clock. In the first verse, the clock's color is pink and when the chorus begins, the color scheme changes to blue. There are clouds which change from pink to stormy blue and clockwork and gears in the far background. The dancer is standing on a platform which seems to be a clock. There is more animation in the Xbox 360 background. Gold Moves Classic: There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Classic Routine: '''Gold Move 1: Jerk your right shoulder such that it goes up and down once with your left arm down. Gold Move 2: Straighten your body and stand still. WYW01.png|Gold Move 1 WYW02.png|Gold Move 2 Sweat Mashup: There is only 1 Gold Move '''in the Sweat Mashup: '''Only Gold Move: Make a semi-circle with your right hand only (done during Maniac). WYW03.png|Gold Move (Maniac) Mashup What You Waiting For? ''has an unlockable '''Sweat Mashup'. Dancers (No repeats) *Maniac (JD2) *Pump It (JD3) *Skin-To-Skin (JD2) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) Appearances in Mashups What You Waiting For? ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Beauty And A Beat * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * I Kissed a Girl * Maps (Best of JD3) * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Super Bass Captions What You Waiting For? ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Be Free * Chosen * Dream Doll * Headache * No No No! * Pull Me * Punch 'N' Stomp * Temper Tantrrum * Victory Step Trivia *The beta version had a different choreography, and was removed for unknown reasons. It was most likely changed because there was little arm movement for Wii and PS3 users, distributing few points.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcDdikG6O3g **The old choreography would get 6 points but the official one has 15 points. There might be more to the unused choreography than was shown. **The pictograms in the beta routine from the preview were also not in sync. *This was the first Gwen Stefani song on the Just Dance series. Second is ''Rich Girl on Just Dance 2014. *"H*e" and "D*mn" are censored, but "sex" isn't, because it refers to sex (as in gender) chromosome. *This is the similar looking dancer to D.A.N.C.E. from Just Dance 2. *In the Mashup, the Party Rock Anthem pictogram color is changed to orange, and Maniac's pictogram color was changed to a reddish color. * This coach was featured in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2014 along with a scene from Kiss You under Dance. * To get the avatar for this in Just Dance 2014, you need to have a saved data from Just Dance 1-4. * There are two versions of the song: one is the clean version and the other is a longer explicit version. The game uses the clean version which removes the "h*e" such that "Take a chance you stupid h*e" becomes "Take a chance you stupid". * This dancer is featured on the PAL box art. * The background is clock themed, referencing the time and the song's title. * "Oh, oh ohhh" is lip synched. * In terms of facial expression, the coach strongly resembles the one for Venus. * The Mashup for this song is the first unlockable Sweat Mashup in game (and the series as a whole). * If this song is second, third or fourth in any given Solo Medley, the Gold Move sound won't play. Gallery 03550a90aea776d6a8f468c0d6885774 (1).jpg Whatwaitingsquare.png|What You Waiting For? Waitingformashup.png|What You Waiting For? (Sweat Mashup) WhatYouWaitingForMenu.png|What You Waiting For? on Just Dance 3 Wii JD3 Screen12 E3.jpg|Beta version beta 1.png|Another beta footage image File:Whatyouwaitinfor.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 65.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar whatyouwaitingcoachextract.png wywfsmashupmb.png|The Sweat Mashup Menu Bubble Videos File:Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) File:Just Dance 3 - What You Waiting For? - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance 3 - What You Waiting For?(Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars References Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with changing tempos Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:00's Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015